


Soggy or not

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [54]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Cooking, Cuties, Fluff, M/M, poor kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we-live-among-you:<br/>“I’ll take soggy spaghetti over anything you make."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soggy or not

**Author's Note:**

> btw way thanks a lot to we-live-among-you.tumblr.com who is always a great supporter of this trash

„I’ll take soggy spaghetti over anything you make.“ Ben said off handed on the couch, zapping through the channels on the telly while Mike was perched on the other side of the couch.

“Yeah but..” Mike started, scooting closer to Ben.

“No. I love you and I adore you. But your food? No thank you.” Ben reached out, touching Mike's cheek with his hand.

“Really. I trust you with everything else.” Leaning down to steal a kiss, Mike jumped from the couch, grinning widely.

“Don’t come into the kitchen until I tell you so.” He said, pointing a finger at him.

“Don’t come inside.”

“Mike please.” But Mike was already running into the kitchen, snatching his laptop from the coffee table on the way and then the door fell shut with a loud bang. Ben shortly after crashed into the closed door.

“I beg you. It took me 2 hours to clean the kitchen yesterday!”

“I will clean it later.” was yelled back and Ben could only groan, banging his head against the steady wood.

Inside the kitchen, Mike had the laptop popped open, their channel on wide screen as he replayed some recipes. With a quick look into the fridge and cupboards, Mike was sure of his doing and really thankful to Ben who kept their everything well stocked.

He probably should spend more time in the kitchen, he mused as he couldn’t find a mixing bowl. Mike was seconds away from ringing Ben to ask him as he stumbled upon them, hiding under fucktons of silicon bake ware.

Every now and then, Ben walked past the kitchen, knocking on the door and asking if he was still alive and if he needed anything. Like help. Or support. Or another hand. Or a fire extinguisher.

Which Mike always denied. Even if the last one sounded tempting after he burned sugar.

5 hours later and well into the evening, Mike was done. Standing proudly in front of the dinner table with his hands on his hips and the destroyed kitchen in the back.

“Ben” he hollowed, knowing full well that Ben was in the living room, worrying his little heart away.

Not seconds later and Ben stood in the door, eyes going wide at the mess in the kitchen.

“Yeah, nope. Not gonna clean that up.” He said, turning to Mike before standing really still, eying the food on the table.

“You did this?” He asked and walked forward passing Mike who pressed a fork into his hand.

“Try and tell me if you still prefer soggy spaghetti.” Stabbing the first piece of food, he brought it to his mouth, sniffing on it until he was partly sure it wasn’t poisoned and then proceeded to nibble on it until his eyes grew even bigger. Taking a larger bite, Ben walked around the table, looking over every dish that was presented on the table, sneaking bits and pieces from everything until he couldn’t believe that this was something Mike made.

“Love, how?” Ben turned to Mike, wonder in his brown eyes.

“Well you see, there is a website called sorted food? You may have heard of it. And it actually teaches you shit.” They both laughed, Ben sneaking a last piece into his mouth.

“It's definitely better than spaghetti, soggy or not.” Ben complimented him, coming around the table to stand next to Mike.

“I fucking love you.” He told him, standing on his tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips, kissing the smug look on his face away. Mike warpped his arm around Bens waist, pulling him closer.

“I love you too.” He murmured and kissed him again, sinking into good tasting lips until Ben’s lips stretched into a smile.

“So now you clean the kitchen and I invite some people for late dinner.” He filled Mike in after the blond looked confused after they parted.

“I may come in later and help you.” Ben said on his way out of the kitchen, leaving Mike to the mess to call some friends.

“I proved something important today.” Mike muttered as he slowly went mad at the scrubbing of the counter.

“You really did.” His boyfriend said as he walked past him, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek with plates in his hands. 

“I can now finally say ‘Mike, make me breakfast in bed’ because you can.” The chef said cheerfully and turned his grinning face towards Mike.

Mike let out a groan.

A loud one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
